Son of Repoman promo (All-Stars)
Son of Repoman promo (All-Stars) was an e-wrestling promo written by Son of Repoman in December, 2009 for a legends match against Phantom Lord at the cross-brand supershow, All-Stars. Promo ''(The shot opens up to a movie screen. We know its a movie screen because there are theater seats, track lighting, a curtain, and a large big white screen. It would be a shame to have this complicated of a setup and not use it as a movie theater. Just as quickly as we come in, the screen flickers and begins to come to life with credits. Credits that just can't be right.... ''Credits that read....) The LPW Christmas Special As Narrated, Drawn, and Created By: Son Of Repoman f2A3KfpA2rM CLICK THIS BIG ASS LINK TO WATCH THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. TY5wJcRtcRY AND THIS BIG ASS LINK FOR THE SECOND PART. ''(When the special ends, we find two viewers in the theater. One a teary eyed Son of Repoman and very agaped-mouthed Raw is Snapple, staring on in disbelief as to what he just watched.) SoR: So... Snapple: I... I... I... SoR: I know.. it's great ain't it? Snapple: There aren't... enough words... SoR: Oh stop flattering me Snapple. Snapple: Repo... that was absolutely... SoR: Yes? Snapple: Terrible. SoR: ... Really? Snapple: I'm not trying to be mean and all but... damn dude. I've seen The Al Boo Boo sex tape and it had a better plot than this. And the climax came quicker. SoR: ... So you thought it was crap? Snapple: That's a nice way of putting it. SoR: Whew! That's a relief! Snapple: A relief? You mean you made it bad on purpose? SoR: No. No. No. I did my best to make it decent, as compared to the alternative. Snapple: Alternative? SoR: Yeah, The Illuminati were going to put on a SoL's California Christmas special. He was flying in special guests like those old Bing Crosby specials and such... But since SoL doesn't have any big Hollywood friends to just "drop over," he was going to pay people for their appearances? Do you know he was going to Megan Fox to just jump on command for 2 hours. Snapple: That... sounds better than this show. SoR: Yeah but he was going to have her behind a partition only he could see. Snapple: THAT MONSTER! SoR: Yeah and don't ask what he was going to do with the remains of Fred "ReRun" Berry. Snapple: He dug up a corpse?!? SoR: Yeah for the puppeteer segment with Little Red and Krimson Mask. Snapple: You know, your special ain't half bad now that I think about it. SoR: That's what I thought. Especially with the money I saved. It only costs me $1,750 to make this, and Cowboy Dick gave me two grand as a sponsor. So I actually made $250 for the company. Snapple: A profit and you pissed The Illuminati. Sounds like a Win/Win Situation to me. SoR: Indeed. Snapple: But won't Phantom want to kill you now? SoR: Probably. But who cares? It's Christmas! Besides I got him a present this year? Snapple: What could you have possibly got him? SoR: He's actually getting pyrotechnics for our match this time. Snapple: Always the giver you are... SoR: Indeed... now lets get out of here and get home. The network is going to be airing this badboy in like 5 minutes and I can't wait to see it. - fin - See also *Son of Repoman promos Category:Promos